I Can't Accept This
by Fra.Ra1322
Summary: "…, kau tahu aku memang orang yang emosian tapi aku akan selalu memaafkan semua kesalahan sekalipun akibat kesalahan tersebut harus ditukar dengan nyawaku. Akan tetapi aku tidak bisa memaafkan pengkhianat dalam bentuk apapun."


**I Can't Accept This**

**DECLAIMER **themself, God with original story belong to me

**Cast** KyuMin, Lee Sunny, Kim Heechul, Jessuca Jung, Victoria Song, and many more

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok Tok Tok

Ketukan di pintu kayu berukiran rumit khas pecinta seni bergema di dalam sebuah ruangan cukup luas yang dipenuhi dengan pakaian-pakain berbagai model, warna, dan ukuran yang terpajang dengan rapi. Senyapnya suasana ruangan membuat suara lirih menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih keras. Satu-satunya manusia hidup di ruangan itu tidak sekalipun menghentikan kerja tangannya yang sibuk mencoret-coret serakan kertas di atas meja bundar yang sangat lebar, yang saking lebarnya bahkan bisa membuat dirinya berbaring tanpa menjuntaikan kakinya.

Tok Tok Tok

Kembali terdengar ketukan dan kali ini berhasil menarik perhatian si penghuni ruangan yang melempar pandangan sekilas pada pintu yang masih tertutup rapat sebelum bibir _plump_-nya menyuarakan ijin untuk masuk. Jari-jemari lentiknya terus menggoreskan coretan demi coretan meski telah terdengar suara seseorang memasuki territorial pribadi si empunya ruangan.

"_Wae_?" tanya si pemilik ruangan dengan mata masih terfokus pada coretan-coretan yang dihasilkan tangannya.

"_Sajangmin_, surat resmi dari _Seongsaengnim_ telah tiba kemarin dan tadi pagi pihak beliau telah menelpon meminta kepastian jawaban dalam waktu seminggu ini," suara merdu seorang _yeoja_ mengalun indah menjawab pertanyaan dengan tegas.

Kali ini, si pemilik ruangan menghentikan kesibukannya dan menatap _yeoja_ cantik di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan wajah tak suka.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil aku _Oppa _seperti biasa,"

"Ta-,"

"Tapi aku tidak menerima penolakan, Sunny_-sshi,_"

Mendengar ucapan atasannya itu membuat _yeoja_ berwajah _aegyo_ yang dipanggil Sunny itu menghela napas. Dia paling benci jika orang orang-orang terdekatnya memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _sshi_ di belakang namanya.

"_Arasso, Oppa_, dan hentikan memanggilku seperti itu seakan-akan aku lebih tua dari _Oppa_," sungutnya tanpa sadar mengeluarkan gerakan _aegyo_-nya.

Suara decakan keluar dari mulut lawan bicara Sunny, "Kau itu sudah 23 tahun masih saja hobi mengeluarkan _aegyo_,"

"Terimakasih pada ahli _aegyo _yang telah menurunkan ilmunya secara cuma-cuma padaku, Lee Sungmin _Seongsaengnim_," sindir Sunny.

"_Aish,_ sudah hentikan bisa berlarut-larut kalau diteruskan. Jadi tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya.

"_Oppa _yang mulai. _Aigoo, _baru beberapa menit dan _Oppa_ sudah lupa? Benar-benar orang tua satu ini,"

"_Yak_! Jangan mulai,"

"_Ne, mianhaeyo_. Ini soal tawaran beasiswa yang diajukan jurusan desain beberapa bulan yang lalu atas rekomendasi _Seonsaengnim_. Pihak universitas bahkan menyanggupi tingkat perizinan yang sewaktu-waktu kelak akan _Oppa _ajukan sehubungan dengan perkerjaan _Oppa _yang terbilang cukup mapan tidak mempengaruhi jatah beasiswa yang diberikan selama _Oppa _bisa mempertahankan nilai dan prestasi. Heechul _Oppa _sudah memberitahu bukan?"

"Oh, letakkan di meja biar nanti aku baca dulu,"

Kening Sunny berkerut mendapat reaksi yang bisa dikatakan datar dari Sungmin. Bukankah seharusnya Sungmin gembira mendapat kesempatan super langka yang tidak diperoleh sembarang orang? Bukankah impian Sungmin untuk mengenyam dunia pendidikan di surga _fashion _begitu menggebu?

"_Wae_?" tanya Sungmin heran tidak mendengar pergerakan Sunny.

"_Gwenchannayo, Oppa_?" tanya Sunny. "_Oppa _tidak senang mendapat kesempatan ini?"

Sungmin tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan Sunny. Wajar Sunny mempertanyakan reaksi dinginnya itu. sunny adalah satu dari segelintir orang terdekat yang mengetahui hasrat terpendamnya untuk mengijakkan kaki di dunia _fashion _secara matang dan total. Termasuk keinginannya untuk terjun langsung di negara berjuluk surga _fashion _mulai dari nol, dalam artian memulai langkah dari segi pendidikan formal yang belum pernah dikenyamnya.

"Senang tentu saja, sangat," jawab Sungmin, matanya menatap lurus pada mata jernih Sunny. "Sampai ingin berteriak kencang karena terlalu senang," Sungmin tertawa lirih mendengar jawabannya sendiri. "Tapi ada beberapa hal yang harus aku pertimbangkan, aku tidak bisa egois mementingkan diri sendiri,"

"_Arasso_," Sunny mengalah menelan pertanyaan yang berputar dalam pikirannya. "Tangan kami selalu terbuka menyokong, _Oppa_. Jangan lupakan itu,"

Sunny berjalan ke meja kerja atasannya yang terbuat dari bahan marmer berbentuk persegi dan berukuran sedang yang tidak lazim dijadikan sebagai meja kantor. Setelah meletakkan surat sesuai kemauan Sungmin, Sunny kembali mendekati Sungmin.

"_Oppa_, nanti malam harus pergi dengan pernerbangan terakhir menuju Malaysia. Heechul _Oppa_ tidak bisa pergi karena mengurus butik dan pesanan untuk acara di Jeju, jadi _Oppa_ pergi sendiri. Jangan bilang _Oppa _benar-benar lupa," tuduh Sunny yang melihat gegalat tak mengenakan dari _namja _di hadapannya. Wajah bingung dan tatapan heran Sungmin benar-benar tak bisa membohongi orang lain tentang ketidaktahuannya.

"Pagelaran musim panas di Malaysia sebulan lagi dan _Oppa_ harus menyiapkan keperluan di sana,"

"_MWO_?" Sungmin berteriak kaget membuat Sunny berjengit mundur beberapa langkah. "Bulan depankah? Kenapa baru bilang? Desainku?" Sungmin seketika panik menghambur ke meja kerja, mencari dokumen desain musim panas terbarunya.

Sunny memutar bola matanya bosan. Bosnya memang selain raja _aegyo _juga sangat amat pelupa, mengerikan. Malas melihat tingkah Bosnya lebih jauh, Sunny berjalan keluar dengan santai. Saat akan menutup pintu, Sunny berkata dengan wajah polosnya, "Semua dokumen desain dan keperluan pegelaran sudah aku siapkan. Tiket dan penghinapan juga sudah beres, sudah aku letakkan di atas meja kerja dan _Oppa _tinggal berangkat. Barang-barang lain akan aku kirim besok pagi, yang pasti sudah akan ada di kamar hotel saat _Oppa_ membuka pintunya,"

Sungmin memandang syok pintu yang tertutup. Kata-kata Sunny berhasil membuat jantungnya menari tak beraturan.

Lee Sungmin, seorang desainer muda yang baru 3 tahun merintis karir di dunia _fashion_. Bocah brandal yang dulu meragukan masa depannya kini telah cukup sukses menjadi desainer yang menjadi langgangan para artis dan pejabat tinggi. Jangan lupakan ramainya beberapa butik yang telah dibukannya di Korea, Jepang, dan Cina dengan pusatnya di Seoul -satu-satunya tempat yang ditangani langsung oleh Sungmin-. Dari segi ini Lee Sungmin tampak sempurna namun menilik dari keakutan penyakit lupanya kesempurnaan Sungmin bisa kandas seketika. Beruntunglah Sungmin memiliki Sunny -_yeoja_ cantik dengan wajah imut yang awet muda yang 4 tahun lebih muda darinya- sebagai sekertaris merangkap asistennya itu. Tanpa Sunny, jadwal Sungmin bisa kacau balau.

Selain Lee Sunny ada satu orang lagi di balik kesuksesan seorang Lee Sungmin, yaitu Kim Heechul. Kim Heechul -sahabat Sungmin sejak kecil- seorang _namja_ cantik berkepribadian kuat yang dipercaya Sungmin mengurus semua butik-butiknya dan juga mengatasi masalah pesanan. Sungmin sangat mempercayai mereka berdua.

Mereka berdualah tulang sendi Sungmin dalam membangun dunia _fashion_-nya. Sungmin memang masih memiliki beberapa teman yang siap sedia membantu kesulitannya namun hanya mereka berdualah yang mendedikasikan diri secara penuh untuk menyempurnakan kekurangan Sungmin.

"Sungmin-_ah_," seorang _namja_ cantik –Kim Heechul- tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Sungmin. "Aku sudah dengar soal kepastian tawaran beasiswa itu, bagaimana?' tanya Heechul langsung, salah satu sifat Heechul yang membuat Sungmin percaya padanya. Heechul tidak suka berbasa-basi kosong.

"Seperti biasa informasimu cepat sekali, _Hyung_," puji Sungmin. "Padahal aku baru saja mendengarnya dari Sunny,"

"Begitulah, cepat jawab pertanyaanku,"

"Entahlah, aku…." Sungmin terlihat ragu untuk meneruskan perkataannya.

"Jawaban itu harus secepatnya kau berikan,"

"Aku tahu, tapi…."

"Kau ragu soal Kyuhyun?" tanya Heechul menyebut nama kekasih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun -Cho Kyuhyun- adalah penerus kerajaan bisnis keluarga Cho yang kaya raya. Sejak usia remaja Kyuhyun telah terbiasa dengan dunia glamor khas kalangan atas. Sangat arogan dan dingin. Sejak memikul tanggung jawab sebagai pemimpin, Kyuhyun semakin sering berpergian demi kelangsungan bisnisnya sehingga sangat jarang bertemu dengan Sungmin yang juga memiliki jadwal padat.

"Kesempatan tidak datang berulang kali, Sungmin-_ah_,"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku perlu waktu berpikir dan lagi aku benar-benar lupa mengenai pagelaran bulan depan. _Hyung_, tidak bisakah besok ikut bersamaku?" harap Sungmin.

"_Mian_, kita sedang kebanjiran pesanan Sungmin-_ah_. Jika aku pergi, siapa yang akan mengurus butik dan pesanan-pesanan itu? Sunny tidak mungkin bisa menanganinya, bisa-bisa dia tumbang memaksakan diri," Heechul merasa tidak tega membiarkan Sungmin pergi sendiri dalam keadaan bimbang.

"Pergilah bersama Sunny, dia 'kan sudah biasa menjadi asistenmu," usul Heechul.

"Tidak bisa, ada pesanan mendadak yang harus ditangani disini,"

"Biar kukerjakan, aku akan minta bantuan Ryeowook, Kibum, Key, dan mungkin Donghae jika kau ijinkan," tawar Heechul berhati-hati menyebut nama terakhir yang merupakan adik satu-satunya Sungmin yang sangat dijaga.

"Baiklah _Hyung_, kuserahkan semua urusan dan soal Donghae akan kutanyakan dulu. Pastikan dia tidak terlalu lelah,"

"Aku mengerti, sebaiknya aku kembali sebelum perkerjaan menjadi kacau tanpa komandan. Hubungi aku apapun keputusanmu, jangan sungkan jika butuh bantuan,"

"_Gomawo, Hyung_,"

"_Cheonmanayo_,"

**.**

**.**

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam tepat setelah coretan terakhir melengkapi lembaran kertas terakhir di meja besar Sungmin. Cadangan desain terakhir yang setidaknya harus Sungmin siapkan untuk memenuhi pesanan di butik pusatnya. Sungmin memang selalu menyediakan setidaknya 30 hingga 50 desain cadangan untuk setiap tema yang dikerjakannya dan semua itu hanya dirinya dan Sunny yang menyimpannya.

Sungmin melihat jam tangannya dengan seksama. Beberapa jam lagi pesawatnya siap lepas landas dan dirinya belum bertemu dengan sang kekasih yang sudah kembali ke Korea 3 hari yang lalu. Setelah memikirkan masak-masak, Sungmin memutuskan untuk setidaknya bertemu 10 menit dengan kekasihnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_," suara tenor Sungmin menyapa orang yang ditelponnya di seberang sana. "Sunny-_ah_, urusan butik pusat sudah kuserahkan pada Heechul _Hyung_. Kau harus ikut aku berangkat malam ini. Tidak ada penolakan, _annyeong_," Sungmin memutuskan sambungan telponnya sepihak, sebelum mendengar keluhan dan omelan sang sekertaris.

"_Ish_ orang ini benar-benar seenaknya," setidaknya itulah tanggapan Sunny dalam pikiran Sungmin.

'Kyu-_ah, jeongmal bogoshipo_,' seulas senyum bahagia menghias wajah Sungmin. Setiap memikirkan Kyuhyun, bibir Sungmin otomatis tertarik membentuk senyuman bahagia. Hanya dengan mengingat Kyuhyun, hatinya merasa hangat dan tenang.

30 menit perjalanan dari butik Sungmin ke apartemen Kyuhyun. Setelah memastikan jadwal _free_ Kyuhyun pada sekretaris Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera melesat ke apartemen sang kekasih.

Bertahun-tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun tidak lantas membuat Sungmin setuju tinggal bersama. Selain Sungmin tidak ingin bergantung pada materi Kyuhyun, Sungmin juga ingin mereka berdua fokus pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Sungmin tidak ingin hubungan mereka menjadi beban yang membuat mereka terpaku harus kembali ke apartemen. Jadwal padat Kyuhyun dan _deadline_ desain Sungmin tak jarang mewajibkan keduanya bermalam di luar dan dengan tinggal bersama dikhawatirkan akan menimbulkan ketidaknyamanan terutama kesepian bagi pihak yang berdiam di apartemen. Pertimbangan inilah yang membuat keduanya menunda rencana tinggal bersama.

Sungmin melangkah riang menuju kamar sang kekasih. Siulan kecil terdengar lirih lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Kaki-kakinya bergerak tak sabar menanti _lift_ yang siap membawanya menemui pujaan hatinya.

Begitu _lift _terbuka, tanopa ragu Sungmin melangkah menuju kamar nomor 0507. Jemarinya bergerak lincah menekan _password_ yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala.

Sungmin terbelak tak percaya menatap pemandangan yang menyambutnya. Pemandangan _live_ kekasihnya sedang bercumbu mesra dengan seorang _yeoja _yang membalas dengan liar tiap sentuhan di kulitnya. Untaian benang tak lagi menutupi tubuh berhias peluh mereka.

Sungmin bisa melihat dengan jelas milik sang kekasih yang tertanam sempurna di dalam tubuh _yeoja _yang terbaring di bawah. Sungmin tak yakin ini pertama kalinya mereka menyatukan diri melihat cara _namja-_nyamemanja dengan tepat titik-titik sensintif sang _yeoja._

Ciuman demi ciuman dilakukan _namja _yang hingga saat ini masih berstatus sebagai _namjachingu_-nya pada _yeoja_ yang akhirnya dikenali Sungmin setelah wajahnya tersebul dari balik dada Song nama _yeoja _yang Sungmin sangat yakini sedang berpagut bersama kekasihnya, Kyuhyun. Victoria Song adalah manajer keuangan di kantor Kyuhyun. _Yeoja _yang telah lama diketahui Sungmin menaruh perasaan pada Kyuhyun sejak mulai berkerja di kantor Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun telah ratusan kali meyakinkan bahwa dirinya tidak ada hubungan spesial meski mereka kerap bersama untuk urusan pekerjaan. Suatu pemandangan tak senonoh telah berhasil menghancur leburkan kepercayaan Sungmin pada sang kekasih.

Bau alkohol sama sekali tak tercium di ruang yang bersuhu semakin memanas itu. Bukti bahwa Kyuhyun dalam kesadaran penuh saat mencumbu _yeoja_ dalam pelukannya.

Butiran bening mengalir deras dari kedua mata kelinci Sungmin. Hatinya benar-benar hancur saat ini. Kyuhyun-nya telah mengkhianati dirinya bahkan saking asyiknya keberadaan Sungmin tidak terasa sedikitpun. Sungmin merasa bodoh dan hina. Bodoh karena telah tertipu entah untuk berapa lama. Hina karena bisa mencintai dan percaya pada sosok pengkhianat yang bisa bergulat liar dengan orang lain.

Sungmin menghapus aliran airmatanya hingga kering. Sebisa mungkin menahan derai aliran yang siap meluncur kembali. Tarikan panjang napasnya sedikit mengubah tampilan wajahnya yang sudah sangat kacau. Sungmin berusaha tampak tenang, berniat berbicara tanpa emosi.

"Kyu-_ah_," panggil Sungmin keras. Sungmin tahu panggilan lirih tak akan bersambut bagi orang yang sedang termakan nafsu.

Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya dipanggil oleh sebuah suara tenor yang tak asing di telinganya menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya menggenjot _yeoja_ di bawahnya. Tanpa melepas kontak tubuhnya dengan si _yeoja_, Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya berupaya melihat sumber suara di belakang yang telah mengganggu aktifitas pribadinya.

Kekagetan luar biasa tak bisa Kyuhyun sembunyikan dari perubahan wajahnya yang semula termakan nafsu. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak menyangka kekasihnya melihat dirinya dalam keadaan tak berbusana dengan miliknya yang terhujam pada tubuh lain.

Tertangkap basah berhubungan badan dengan orang lain membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas sorot kekecawaan di mata Sungmin. Bekas aliran bening tak lepas dari pandangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin-nya sedang menatapnya dengan menahan tangis dan luka.

Lidah Kyuhyun kelu. Suara bagai menghilang tak berbisa walau sebelumnya dirinya masih bisa mendesah berkali-kali.

"Kyu-_ah_, ingat perkataanku saat pertama kali kita resmi bersama?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara bergetar. "Mungkin kau lupa tapi aku tak bisa, Kyu. Benar-benar tidak bisa. Aku menyerah, Kyu. _Annyeong_,"

Sungmin berbalik secepat yang dia bisa. Tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun mencerna dan merespon ucapannya. Sungmin sudah tak sanggup menahan tangisnya yang pecah begitu pintu apartemen Kyuhyun tertutup.

"_Waeyo _Kyuhyun_-ah?" _tanya Victoria yang akhirnya tersadar bahwa Kyuhyun tak lagi menghujaminya dengan tusukan kenikmatan.

Kedua tangan Victoria bergerak menekan kedua nipple Kyuhyun yang masih mengeras. Merangsang Kyuhyun untuk kembali menghajar tubuhnya dengan hantaman kenikmatan dunia. Tubuhnya bergerak naik turun membangkitkan nafsu yang sempat menguap meski benda tumpul dalam dirinya masih setegang sebelumnya.

Victoria sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Adanya penonton aksi _live_-nya tadi tidak diketahui Victoria. Hentakan keras Kyuhyun yang terakhir sebelum berhenti telah melayangkan kesadarannya akan sekitar. Yang Victoria tahu, Kyuhyun sempat berhenti bergerak dengan tubuh yang menyatu dan tetap keras.

Tangan Sungmin gemetar ketika meraih ponsel di saku celananya. Ditekannya nomor panggilan singkat yang dibutuhkannya.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Sunny-_ah_," sapa Sungmin tanpa bisa menyembunyikan getaran dalam suaranya. "_Ani_, jangan tanyakan apapun. Lakukan yang aku katakan dan aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu setelah semua beres. Dengarkan aku dan jangan berkata apapun," sela Sungmin begitu mendengar Sunny bertanya tanpa henti.

"Siapkan segala keperluanku. Malam ini aku langsung meluncur ke bandara, minta supir kantor mengambil mobilku bandara. Pergilah ke apartemenku dan ambil semua yang aku butuhkan, jangan katakan apapun pada Donghae. Kunci kamarku setelah selesai dan suruh Heechul _Hyung_ pergi ke Paris malam ini juga dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu. Urusan butik serahkan pada Kibum dan Key," perintah Sungmin.

Di seberang telepon Sunny menyerngit bingung. Keadaan bahaya menguasai otaknya. Menyuruh Heechul pergi ke Paris tanpa rencana pastilah sesuatu yang genting telah terjadi. Ditambah perintah menurunkan duo _namja_ bertangan dingin untuk menangani masalah butik, jika bukan urusan mendesak dan gawat tidak mungkin Sungmin mempercayakan butik pada kedua _namja_ yang selalu berperang dingin itu.

Kim Kibum yang bertangan dingin sangat disiplin dan keras dalam segala hal, banyak perkerja yang mengeluh saat ditangani Kibum beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sementara Key yang bernama asli sama dengan Kibum juga tak kalah dinginnya dengan Kibum dalam hal _fashion_. Kesempurnaan mutlak diingkannya. Nama yang sama dan sifat serupa membuat keduanya bersaing menyempurnakan apapun target mereka. Memadukan tangan besi mereka pastilah menghasilkan kesempurnaan perkerjaan dan keluhan para pekerja. Sunny harus siap menampung keluh kesah selama dan anggaran kenaikan gaji tambahan beberapa bulan ke depan.

"Jangan katakan apapun pada siapapun, sekalipun Heechul _Hyung_ yang bertanya. Setidaknya besok malam kau sudah harus ada bersamaku dengan barang-barang yang kuperlukan. Bergeraklah dengan cepat, waktuku tidak banyak. Bersikaplah tidak terjadi apa-apa," perintah Sungmin tegas.

"_Ne, arasso_," jawab Sunny cepat. "Aku segera pergi ke apartemen _Oppa_ dan aku sudah mengirimkan pesan pada Heechul _Oppa. _Dia sedang mempersiapkan keberangkatannya dan sudah melimpahkan urusan butik pada Kibum _Oppa_ dan Key. Selain itu, Ryeowook, Siwon, Onew, dan Minho dipastikan akan turut membantu di butik. Mereka juga sudah bersiap mengambil alih cabang di luar Korea. Mengenai beasiswa, semua dokumen sudah ada di tanganku sejak kemarin. Keputusan ada di tangan _Oppa_, tinggal tanda tangan _Oppa_ maka penolakan atau persetujuan siap dikirim. Desain cadangan sudah tersimpan rapi," Sunny melaporkan hal-hal yang sedang dikerjakannya sesuai perintah mendadak Sungmin.

"Sunny-_ah_, _gomawo_," ucap Sungmin tulus.

Sungmin benar-benar merasa kecil, tak berdaya tanpa orang-orang yang mnedukungnya, terutama Sunny dan Heechul. Ketangkasan Sunny mengerjakan perintah mendadaknya menyadarkan Sungmin betapa dirinya mudah terbawa emosi. Entah apa yang akan terjadi seandainya Sunny tidak ada di pihaknya. Heechul pun tak jauh beda dengan Sunny. Siap pergi ke manapun, tengah malam sekalipun demi Sungmin. Sama halnya dengan teman-temannya yang lain, Kibum, Siwon, dan Minho yang merupakan artis papan atas rela meninggalkan kesibukan syutingnya demi dirinya. Key, Onew, dan Ryeowook yang merupakan penyanyi solo berbakat dengan jadwal padat turut mengalah demi dirinya. Betapa dimanjanya dirinya oleh teman-teman terbaiknya.

"_Cheomanayo, Oppa_. Ah Donghae saat ini sedang berada di apartemen Kibum _Oppa_ dan merengek membantu di butik,"

"Bagus, kau bisa leluasa menyiapkan keperluanku. Biarkan Donghae membantu tapi suruh Kibum mengawasinya,"

"Sebenarnya telah seminggu ini aku dan Heechul _Oppa_ menyiapkan keperluan _Oppa_ hingga pakaian pun sudah terkemas rapi di dalam koper di apartemenku. Hanya laptop dan desain cadangan di kamar _Oppa _yang belum aku siapkan. Baiklah _Oppa,_ hubungi aku jika ada barang lain yang dibutuhkan,"

"_Ani, _Sunny-_ah_," panggil Sungmin sebelum Sunny sempat memutus sambungan telepon mereka.

"_Waeyo, Oppa_?" tanya Sunny.

"Eunhyukkie bagaimana?"

"_Gwenchannayo, Oppa_. Eunhyuk bisa bersama dengan Donghae selama aku pergi, toh mereka sudah sangat akrab. Lagipula Hyukkie sudah cukup mandiri untuk ditinggal, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku pergi mendadak 'kan,"

"_Mianhae, _Sunny-_ah_," sesal Sungmin.

Sungmin benar-benar merasa bersalah pada _yeoja _yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak lama itu. Selalu saja Sungmin merepotkannya. Sunny yang hanya hidup berdua bersama _namdongsaeng_-nya sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia terpaksa berkali-kali meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang akrab dipanggil dengan Hyukkie untuk mengurusi perkerjaan mereka. Bahkan keberadaan Hyukki tak urung turut membantu Sungmin. Dengan adanya Hyukkie, _namdongsaeng _kesayangannya -Donghae- jadi tidak sendirian. Ketika Sungmin dan Sunny pergi untuk berkerja hingga menginap beberapa hari maka Hyukkie akan tinggal di apartemen Sungmin bersama Donghae. Bisa dibilang Hyukkie tinggal untuk mengurus Donghae yang memang tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri kerena Sungmin selalu memanjakannya.

"_Gomawo_ Sunny-_ah_. Aku berhutang banyak padamu, pada kalian," Sungmin memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Airmata tak lagi menggenangi pelupuk Sungmin. Luka yang dirasanya masih segar namun percakapanya dengan Sunny telah membangkitkan kesadarannya akan perngorbanan dan dukungan sahabat-sahabatnya. Sungmin tidak akan melemah.

Berpacu dengan waktu, Sungmin mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tak biasa. Jam yang melingkar di tangannya telah menunjukkan betapa sempit waktu yang dimilikinya untuk sampai ke bandara. Hatinya hancur tapi otaknya tak membiarkan kehancuran mengusai dirinya.

Inilah terakhir kalinya mobil Sungmin muncul di jalanan Seoul.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah namjachinguku," pinta Kyuhyun serius. Kedua iris gelapnya menatap namja di hadapannya dengan intens. Sedikit perubahan raut tertangkap oleh mata awas Kyuhyun._

"_A-apa maksudmu, Kyu?" gagap namja mungil di depan Kyuhyun. Tak ayal keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat lembut pada namja pujaan hatinya. Lee Sungmin, sunbae sekaligus sahabat yang telah mengisi relung hatinya dengan kehangatan sejak pertama kali bertemu. Sungmin satu-satunya orang yang bergaul dengan Kyuhyun bukan karena harta dan latar belakang Kyuhyun. Sungmin sosok namja yang tulus menerima keberadaan dirinya. Sosok yang mengenalkannya pada teman-teman yang sebenarnya. Sungmin yang meluaskan pergaulan Kyuhyun yang sempit dan tertutup. Lee Sungmin sang brandalan sekolah telah memerangkap Kyuhyun dalam kubangan cinta tak berlogika._

"_Aku mencintaimu Hyung, sangat mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari sahabat, lebih dari saudara. Aku mencintaimu dalam konteks romatisme pasangan adam dan hawa," yakin Kyuhyun. "Apa kau juga mencintaiku?"_

_Lee Sungmin adalah sosok yang dijauhi semasa sekolah. Tingkah brutalnya kerap memicu tawuran antar sekolah. Para guru bahkan sudah menyerah mengatasinya. Lee Sungmin sang pengacau kini terlihat salah tingkah layaknya yeoja yang ditembak cinta pertamanya._

"_Apa jawabanmu, Hyung? Aku memang tidak sekuat dirimu tapi aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan melindungimu dari kejamnya dunia,"_

_Sungmin semakin tertunduk mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipi kenyal hingga ke telinganya. Jemari lentiknya saling terkait gelisah._

"_Tatap aku, Hyung," melas Kyuhyun. "Apa aku begitu hina hingga tak pantas kau lihat?"_

_Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya. seulas senyum perlahan terukir di bibir plumnya yang berbentuk 'M'._

"_Kyuhyun-ah, kau tahu aku memang orang yang emosian tapi aku akan selalu memaafkan semua kesalahan sekalipun akibat kesalahan tersebut harus ditukar dengan nyawaku. Akan tetapi aku tidak bisa memaafkan pengkhianat dalam bentuk apapun," suara tenor Sungmin akhirnya terdengar. "Kau sanggup menjaga kepercayaanku? Andai nantinya kau tak lagi mencintaiku, katakan padaku bukan berselingkuh di belakangku,"_

"_Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan selingkuh darimu. Hanya ada dirimu. Selamanya," sumpah Kyuhyun._

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Balasan _review_ Topeng** :

**Jeongmal mianhaeyo** buat yang udah **review** Topeng, gue baru bisa bales sekarang. Gue masih merangkak buat bikin _oneshoot_ jadi baru disini bisa gue bales kecuali buat yang _review_ pakai _account_ yang langsung terima balesan gue **#bow**

**Wendy247 : **keren? apa iya itu layak baca? _mian_ ya kl msh byk kesalahan n kekurangan...  
emm,,,nggak ketebak ya guest-nya Kibum? gw kira clue-nya duh jelas,butuh byk latihan lagi nih u,u  
nyesek? belum nangis kan? hehe,,,,mg2 feel-nya kerasa pas dibaca yak...  
_gomayo_ buat_ spirit_-nya,jd semangat buat nulis lgi ^^

**Cho thatha :** Iya itu dah _end..._lanjut? _sequel _gitu? sebenernya itu ff _side story _ff lain jadi kalo dibikin _sequel _emm gimana ya...gue pertimbangin deh tapi nggak janji diwujudin ya,,,_gomawo _udah baca and _review_ juga ^^

**kimkyuri23 :** gomawo pujiannya jadi malu-malu kuda nih,,hehe,,,sequel y,hmmm,,,enggak janji y soalnya ini kan (ngikut jawaban di atas yak)...hehehehe,,,,_gomawo _^^


End file.
